This invention generally relates to a spray handle support mount and specifically to a quick install nut for securing a spray handle support mount.
In many sink and faucet applications, a spray handle is used separate from the faucet itself. The spray handle is attached to a hose that extends through the deck or sink surface and is removable to spray items within the sink. In configurations having separate spray handles, a support is mounted within the opening of the deck through which the hose extends. This spray handle support mount is typically installed with a support sleeve and trim ring that is inserted through the opening of the deck and secured by a nut attached from underside of the deck. As appreciated, installation of faucets and spray handles are often accomplished and performed by plumbing professionals. In many applications, plumbing professionals install the spray handle and faucets in new buildings and homes. Typically, many identical spray handle mounts are installed in for a common job or project. Quicker and easier installations reduce costs and improve cost efficiencies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a spray handle support that is quick and easy to install.
In general, terms this invention is a spray handle support including a quick install nut to allow installation from one side of a sink deck or counter top.
A support sleeve having threads disposed about an outer surface is engaged to inner threads of a quick install nut. The inner threads of the quick install nut include a ramp surface and a locking surface. The quick install nut is slid over the outer surface of the support sleeve to engage the outer threads. The quick install nut includes extending fingers that engage a bottom surface of the deck. During installation the quick install nut is installed onto the support sleeve and the entire assembly inserted through an opening in the deck. The fingers of the nut are flexible and compress inwardly to allow insertion of the assembly through the opening of the deck. After the assembly has been inserted through the deck, the fingers will extend outward from the support sleeve in such a manner as to prevent the support sleeve from being pulled back through the opening of the deck. The quick install nut includes a installation tab that extends upward through the support sleeve. The installation tab is pulled firmly upwardly to ratchet the nut upward against the lower or bottom surface of the deck. The fingers engage the bottom surface of the deck and are pulled to provide a tension against the support sleeve and the upper surface of the deck. The ramped thread configuration of the inner threads allows the nut to be pulled upwardly on the outer threads of this support sleeve. The fingers of the nut engage the bottom surface of the deck and hold the support sleeve in place within the opening. The installation tab is then removed to complete assembly of the spray support.
Accordingly, the spray handle support assembly of this invention provides quick and easy assembly through a top surface of the deck that allows for quicker installation without the need for working under the deck during installation of the spray support.